O Estranho Que Comprou Um Tinteiro
by Strode
Summary: Tudo estava bem.


**Persoangens não me pertencem e não lucro com esse pedaço de não sei o que**

* * *

Tom sempre andou por toda Londres desacompanhado. Na primeira vez que saiu do orfanato, saiu sozinho, e ele não se lembrava de algum dia ter saído para andar por Londres na companhia de alguém. Ele andava muito por Londres; conhecia a Londres trouxa (e bruxa) como a palma de sua mão.

Mesmo assim, nunca notara a pequena loja na esquina da rua Inkblot.

Era uma lojinha medíocre de esquina, com as paredes descascadas e o letreiro quase a cair. Tinha uma porta de vidro com uma placa de papel com "aberto" escrito à mão. Quando ele entrou, um sininho irritante anunciou sua presença. Depois que entrou, notou imediatamente a adolescente atrás do balcão.

Era ruiva, baixa, com o rosto pálido pintado de sardas e as roupas velhas. Estava ali cercada pelos papéis-de-carta e as canetas-tinteiro; os olhos castanhos e sem brilho não se desviavam de seus negros frios.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo?" ela disse monotonamente, mas seu rosto empalidecera – ainda mais – quando o vira. Ele olhou em volta e aproximou-se mais do balcão antes de olhar novamente para ela e responder-lhe.

"Preciso de um tinteiro".

Ele não precisava. Ele precisava entrar ali e ver o que havia lá dentro, nada mais. A ruiva virou-se, apanhou um tinteiro na estante e o colocou em frente a Tom.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Ela não o chamava de senhor, como era de se esperar de uma vendedora. Ela adotava uma postura ligeiramente rebelde, como se quisesse que ele fosse embora o mais rápido possível.

"Seu nome".

Ela pestanejou confusa.

"Ginny".

"Seu nome, menina," Tom retrucou "não seu apelido".

Ela o analisou desdenhosamente com os olhos castanhos emoldurados por cílios cor de cobre – a audácia! – antes de erguer o queixo e dizer:

"Ginevra".

"Bonito".

"Não é.

Tom sorriu.

"Eu digo que é" ele pegou o tinteiro e pôs algumas notas sobre o balcão, ainda que Ginevra não o tivesse informado o preço "Seus pais a obrigam a ficar aqui?"

Ginevra ficava cada vez mais confusa, mas não mostrou-se indignada diante da pergunta indiscreta.

"Sim" ela não sabia por que dizia a verdade, só sabia que dizia "Sim, eles me obrigam".

"Feche a loja e vamos tomar alguma coisa" Tom ofereceu sorrindo "Eles não vão ficar sabendo".

Era algo ridiculamente estúpido para se fazer. Não se saía com um estranho assim, sem mais nem menos, sem medo do futuro, mas ela considerou a proposta por apenas um segundo e o olhou nos olhos por mais um.

Foi seu erro.

"Tudo bem".

Ela nem ao menos perguntara seu nome. Não guardara o dinheiro que ele deixara sobre o balcão. Ela apenas notou como seu sorriso era bonito e como seus olhos eram fascinantes, virou a placa da porta para que dissesse "fechado" e deixou a loja de sua família para seguir o estranho que comprara um tinteiro.

Ginevra, porém, vendeu-lhe mais que um tinteiro. Vendeu-lhe sua alma. E apenas os papéis-de-carta expostos nas paredes sabiam disso.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Ela via tudo girando, via em duplo, em triplo, via tudo como um borrão. Lutava para segurar o copo e nem se atrevia a tentar ficar de pé. Via o brilho do cabelo sedoso e escuro de Tom, via o branco ofuscante de seu sorriso, ouvia – mal e mal – o ressoar de sua voz, mas tudo vinha até ela de forma confusa, como se tivessem embolado tudo e jogado em cima dela descuidadamente.

Sentiu alguém pegar seu braço e supôs que fosse Tom. A pele dele era inumanamente fria e ele era muito alto. Mais alguns ruídos, alguns passos vacilantes, e ela saía do pub praticamente carregada por ele. Perfume masculino chegava às suas narinas e Ginevra sentiu-se grata por pelo menos isso ser bem claro e nítido para ela.

"Somos um só Ginevra" ela achou ter ouvido Tom sussurrar "Vivo dentro de você".

Ela sorriu debilmente, resolvendo considerar as palavras enigmáticas como algo bom.

Foi posta dentro de um carro e não conseguiu mais identificar as formas das coisas à sua volta por conta da escuridão. O carro começou a se movimentar rapidamente e ela assustou-se, mas Tom apertou sua mão.

Tudo estava bem.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Eu achei que você fosse gostar" Tom disse à ruiva na cama "É um ótimo vestido."

A garota não respondeu, limitando-se a ficar na cama abraçada à seu bicinho de pelúcia puído. Era quase cômico ver uma menina (quase mulher) do tamanho dela em posição fetal, agarrada a um ursinho de pelúcia como se sua vida dependesse dele. Era quase cômico, mas não era. Era ridículo.

"Você tem estado quieta, Ginevra. Costumava falar mais comigo antes".

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios assim que terminou de dizer estas palavras. Andou até a cama e pegou o ursinho de pelúcia. Os braços coalhados de sardas de Ginevra penderam inertes para fora da cama.

O ursinho foi jogado pela janela. O vento que sua passagem provocou fez as páginas do calendário na parede se moverem.

"7 de julho de 2000".

Tom apanhou também o livrinho preto que deixara no chão e o jogou pela janela. Virou-se de costas para Ginevra, cujos olhos castanhos estavam mais sem brilho que nunca. Saiu do quarto com as mãos nos bolsos, sorrindo.

Ele tinha outras coisas para fazer. Gente para reunir, ataques a planejar; um mundo inteiro a ganhar.

Tudo estava bem.

* * *

.

Confuso, estranho e tenso, mas deu vontade de escrever ;x Seria tipo um outro final pra HP, onde o Lord volta, ganha de todo mundo, blablabla, aquilo tudo que a gente já leu em alguma outra fic. Talvez, um dia, tenha continuação. Não nesse semestre, hehe.

Se você lê acdlv, desculpa pela demora. Eu não to com tempo sobrando e escrevendo outras fics em vez de escrever ela, é só que ela tem mais detalhes e leva mais tempo pra fazer um capítulo decente :/ E só pra dar uma ideia, demorei três lindos dias pra escrever essa ^ fic aqui. É, três dias pra isso. Minha escola é longe e é tensa, passo mais tempo lá/indo pra lá/ voltando pra casa do que em casa.

Anyway, hope you like it =)

R&R

kisses


End file.
